


Baby, It's Cold Inside

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Romantic Smut, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Your incredible husband has plans for a romantic weekend that even Mother Nature can’t interrupt~





	Baby, It's Cold Inside

Finally, a weekend off.

Three days away from work, from kids, from meddling in-laws. Free from over-dramatic friends, peeping fans, and paparazzi. A full weekend away from everything and everyone.

This weekend was just for the two of you.

Jensen had surprised you by booking a private cabin on Whidbey Island in Washington, and the mini vacation could not have come at a better time. The kids were particularly hyper with the approach of Christmas, which also had you on edge because of all the extra work planning the perfect holiday entailed. Jensen was exhausted and missing you badly, so the few days alone in the middle of nowhere was just what you both needed.

The cabin was huge and modern in design, but traditionally appointed with hardwood from floor to ceiling. There were big, soft leather couches, and beds that you could live in for days. The kitchen was built for entertaining, and you were pretty sure you could make a delicious mess if given the opportunity. The western side of the entire home was taken up by giant windows that allowed a nightly sunset through the tall trees to bathe the house in pink and golden light. There was a hot tub on the patio outside of the Master Bath, which excited you greatly, and grand stone fireplaces in mostly every room. You loved it so much, you didn’t even mind the giant moose head that presided over the formal living room.

Jensen had thought of everything, and from the moment you walked in, you felt the stress of life slowly slide off of your shoulders.

The caretaker had lit a warm fire in the main living area, and stocked the fridge as per your husband’s instructions. There was a bottle of champagne on ice, and marshmallows for later. It could not have been more perfect, until it was.

As you sat and sipped your bubbly, Jensen busied himself in the fancy kitchen fixing a couple of sandwiches, quietly humming to himself. You could almost see the peace wash over him as time passed. His body became a little looser, his smile a little easier, the melody a little smoother. As you watched him with a smile, a gentle snow began to fall outside, and you moved to the giant windows, watching it paint the forest white.

“This is absolutely beautiful,” you said in awe as a big arm slipped around your waist.

Jensen hugged you to him and fit his chin on your shoulder, scratching your cheek with the start of his vacation beard. “I’m glad you decided to join me,” he whispered before kissing your cheek.

Slowly, you snaked your hand up behind you to cradle his head, caught up in the magic of the moment. It was snowing, the house was quiet, and Jensen was all yours. It was a rare moment that brought you both back to the beginning, back to when it was just the two of you and nothing in the way. It was a moment to be savored.

“Time alone with my sexy man? How could I say no to such an amazing proposition?” you teased as your fingers scratched his scalp lightly. Jensen hummed into your neck and nipped playfully at your ear as his hand slid upwards to cup your breast.

You sighed and closed your eyes, letting your head fall back against his firm shoulder while his hand roamed your chest. His kiss became a little more insistent, adding a scrape of teeth against your pulse and Jensen rolled his hips into your ass, alerting you to his plans.

Not wanting to rush things, you spun in his arms and covered his cheeks with your hands. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” you said before pecking his deliciously pouty lips.

Jensen groaned in protest and locked his hands around your back, forcing your chest to crash into his. “Maybe I don’t want to let you go,” he whispered his lips leaning forward on approach.

Your hands slid from his face to his chest, trying to push him away. “I stink of airport, so you’re just gonna have to let me go.” Slowly, you started to step backwards, but Jensen matched your every step, fitting one leg between yours and tightening his grip.

“Maybe I’ll join you,” he growled, green eyes sparkling with desire.

You stopped your trek and clamped a hand around the back of his neck as you leaned up. You kissed him hard, smiling as you felt his touch soften in the wake of your attack. His hands unlocked and moved to glide across your back, his lips parted for you, and his eyes closed, all his will melting away as your tongue crashed into his.

When you pulled back, Jensen was breathless and smiling, dazed by your lips. You chuckled and slipped quickly out of his reached, calling over your shoulder as you took off for the bathroom. “Be right back!”

 

The shower was amazing. Three walls of big stone and a giant glass door held in steam and hot spray that rained down from a massive shower head hanging from the ceiling. You stood in the downpour, letting the heat cleanse your mind as well as your body as the snow piled up outside.

Unbeknownst to you, the wind had picked up too, and while you bathed in luxury, the storm took a turn. Some ways up the private, tree lined road, a branch was knocked clean from its trunk, and fell to the ground, taking out power lines in its descent. The lights flickered and then went dark, and deep within the bowels of the fancy house, the boiler clicked off. Everything came to a halt, and a few minutes later, your deliciously hot shower ran cold.

Yelping at the icy rain, you switched off the taps and sought comfort in a giant fluffy towel.

 

Jensen was pacing the kitchen when you found him, speaking quickly into his cell phone, the tension obviously returned to his features. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, shaking his head in disappointment as he caught your eye.

“Yes, OK. Thank you.” He set the phone down on the marble island, staring down at it with an angry glare.

“That can’t be good,” you joked, trying to get him to smile.

“Nope.”

“Care to share with the class?” you asked, pulling your bathrobe closed tight against the chill in the air.

Jensen finally looked up, a hint of a smile gracing his handsome face when he saw you. “A tree fell and took out the power lines,” he told you. “And the heat with it.”

You nodded in understanding and took a seat at the counter. “Well, that explains the ambiance in here.” You laughed and looked around the darkening room. The sky was gray but light, the heavy storm clouds lit by the fading sun, but it would be very dark, very soon.

“Landlord on his way?” you inquired hopefully.

Jensen shook his head. “No. Road is blocked and the weather service has issued a blizzard warning until two a.m., so no one can get here until morning.”

“Well, shit.”

“Exactly.”

You were both silent for a moment, and you could see the problem weighing heavily on Jensen’s shoulders. He had tried so hard to give you a special getaway, and Mother Nature was unappreciative of his efforts. Deciding not to let a little chill in the air ruin your weekend, you slapped your palms on the marble and pushed yourself up.

“Whelp, I’d say this is the perfect time to get drunk,” you announced and plucked the champagne from its icy nest. “You in?”

Jensen bit his lower lip, but smiled, trying to lift his mood and join you in ignoring the situation “Yeah,” he agree finally, clearing his throat. “But none of that bubbly crap for me. I think I saw a bottle of Johnny over at the bar.”

“Of course you did.”

 

The heat was slowly draining from the big windows as the storm raged on, but you found comfort in the warming affects of the whiskey and the roaring fire. You sat on the big leather couch, your feet in Jensen’s lap, happily passing the blue labeled bottle back and forth.

As you took a sip, you coughed unexpectedly, and a nice mouthful of scotch dripped down your chin. Jensen laughed as you scrambled to chase the wayward drops, and leaned over to snatch the bottle from your distracted hand.

“You are one classy broad, Y/N/N,” he teased and took a swig.

“Me?” you laughed and sucked a wet finger into your mouth, licking away the whiskey. “Look at you, drinking two hundred dollar scotch from the bottle. Your father would be offended.”

“Well, Papa ain’t here,” he said with a wink and set the bottle on the floor by his feet. When he came back up, Jensen’s hands began to slide slowly up from your feet to your calves, his fingers massaging with suggestive pressure as they climbed.

You let out a deep sigh and settled back against the couch. “Thank God for that.”

Jensen’s approach quickened, and he shifted on the cushions, turning to face you. Before you could blink, he was hovering over you, licking his juicy lips as he eyed yours.

“Can I help you, Mr. Ackles?” you asked excitedly, feeling your body warm from his closeness and the twinkle in his eyes.

“I think you missed a spot,” he informed you as he leaned down to taste your wet lips. “Wouldn’t want that expensive scotch to go to waste.” His kiss was gentle and slow, barely any pressure behind it as he swept his tongue across your lips. He pulled back with a smirk and nodded in appreciation.

“I think some ran down,” you said, tracing a finger down your neck and twirling it around your clavicle.

“What a shame,” he hummed and kissed your neck slowly, making his way across every inch of your tingling skin as you floated beneath him.

“Maybe a bit here, too.” With both hands, you moved the bulky robe aside to offer him your breasts. His eyes widened in admiration of the view before his tongue set to work.

Jensen licked a line straight down to your left breast and locked his lips tightly around your nipple. You sucked in a deep breath, your body rising off the sofa to meet his kiss. His tongue swirled and his teeth nipped, setting your eyes rolling off towards the exposed beams of the vaulted ceiling.

“Delicious.” Jensen hummed as he pulled away with a tight pop of his lips.

“I think you got it all,” you teased, looking down at him and running your fingers up his big arms.

He pondered for a moment, his eyes narrowing in jest. “Nah, there’s more.”

Your giggle turned to a delightful moan as Jensen attacked your right breast, giving it even more attention than the left. Your hands finished their journey upwards and came around to tug at the collar of his t shirt. You yanked it upwards, trying to pull it away, but he was blocking your attempt, his mouth sealed tight on your breast.

“It’s so cold in here,” you whimpered teasingly. “I need some extra body heat.”

Jensen sat back, lifting an eyebrow at your suggestion. “Is that so?”

“Mhm. Very chilly.” You shivered playfully to drive your point home, and with one hand, Jensen reached behind his head to pull the shirt from his back. Firelight danced on the smooth softness of his chest and stomach, and your mouth watered at the sight. While you certainly never minded the hard lines of his torso when he was working out and bulking up for the show, the winter pudge he carried now was your absolute favorite.

Suddenly consumed with the need to feel every bit of him, you shot up from the cushions and knocked him backwards onto the couch. Jensen fell back with a little huff that turned to a chuckle as your lips and hands took over. You tossed your robe to the ground and straddled his hips, leaving tiny wet kisses across his bearded face and throat. The stubble was hard and scratched at your lips, but the soft flesh of his chest soothed the burn as you made your way further south. His fingers traced gentle patterns on your naked back and thighs, making a circuit that never let the goosebumps settle. When he hit that strange spot on your shoulder blade that always made you jump, you pulled back and kissed his perfect lips while you climbed off of his lap.

“Warm enough?” he asked in a husky whisper.

You shook your head and sank to the hard floor; your hands sliding across his stomach, settling on his belt. “Not yet,” you replied, and quickly worked open the leather strap. The belt was stuck in its place, and Jensen laughed as you tried to pull it free with no luck.

“Little help?” you sassed, and he obliged, lifting his hips so you could slide his pants away.

Jensen shivered slightly as the cold air met his newly exposed legs and cock. “It is cold in here, damn.”

From your knees, you looked up, eyeing his gorgeous dick. “Doesn’t look it from here.”

If he was cold, you couldn’t tell. His cock was warm and heavy on your tongue as you wrapped your lips around him. Jensen lay back as you sucked him off, delighting your ears with deep moans and whispered praise. One big hand settled in your hair, and he tugged as you gagged around him, taking him in as far as you could. His hips rose and fell to meet your stroking lips, and you hummed as you went, deliberately making all the little noises you knew he loved.

With a deep, resonating growl, Jensen suddenly shot up and grabbed your shoulders to push you away. He needed not say a word; his intent was written all over his freckled face. Deciding to play a bit more, you turned and began to crawl away from him, your hands and knees dancing over the cold floor. He followed you quickly, and overtook you when you made it to the big faded oriental rug before the fireplace. Jensen covered you with his heavy body, kissing the back of your neck as he pushed you down onto the carpet. He swept the hair from your shoulders as his lips bathed your soft skin with delicate but hungry kisses, and spread your legs with one push of his hand.

You curled into yourself, forehead pressing into the fire-warmed fibers of the rug as Jensen’s palm rubbed gently across your pussy. You lifted your hips, silently begging him for more, and he did not disappoint. Three thick fingers danced around your clit, pulsing with a tempo that had you quickly on edge. You could feel the heel of his hand pressing against your entrance, and you rocked back into it, desperate for him to fuck you properly. His cock rubbed along the inside of your thigh with every thrust backwards you managed, and you whimpered as it came close and then slid away just as quickly.

Your teeth dug into your lip as the pressure built and built with no relief in sight. You pushed up on your hands and tried to reposition yourself, but Jensen was fast to move away so he could continue his teasing uninterrupted.

“Jensen please…” Each vowel was elongated in your cry so that it echoed through the cabin, battling the wind for dominance as it howled through the trees. 

In silent reply, his fingers worked even faster and you gasped at the powerful throbbing deep inside as your pussy clenched around nothing.

As your whimpers grew more desperate, your voice rose in volume until your shout rang through Jensen’s mind, pulling a devilish grin across his face. “Please!”

Finally, he moved to fulfil your needs. His hand moved from your pussy to your hip, and after an urging nudge, you flipped onto your back; knees falling apart, arms raised to call him down to you. 

His kiss was hot and forceful as his tongue pressed between your lips. For a moment, he let his full weight drop down onto you, and the air left your lungs, flowing like a steamy wave into him. Jensen tugged at your lips, sucking hard until you moaned, and then released you as he climbed to his knees.

Missing his warmth, your hands flew to your chest, massaging each breast while you waited for him to settle. Jensen lifted your right leg and lay your ankle on his shoulder, leaning forward and stretching you open. At long last, he came home, filling your aching pussy with his stiffness, and the moment made your heart stop. Jensen grunted as he thrust inside, enveloped by your slick heat. Full and pulsing, you slapped a hand on his chest, your nails digging into the tender flesh as you begged him to move.

“Fuck! Jensen! Come on!” Your voice took on a deep, demanding tone and Jensen grit his teeth and set to work.

Sweat glistened on his brow and in the dip of his thick neck, illuminated by the flames that danced next to you, tucked away in the deep stone alcove. Your body was tense and aching, pounded relentlessly against the hard wood floor, but it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered but the tightness building inside of you. The bruises were for tomorrow and the next day; Jensen’s creaking knees would be a worry for the morning. Tonight was all about this; all about finding each other again in the dark, cold night.

You came, wrapped in each other’s arms, driving away the chilly air with panting breaths and searching hands. Jensen rolled onto his back, cushioned only by the thin rug, and you curled into his arm, taking your favorite spot. Your arm fit perfectly around his chest, your nose tucked gently into the crook of his sweaty neck. Jensen sighed happily and rubbed his hand down your arm, pulling you even closer. He kissed your temple and closed his eyes, content to linger in the blissful haze before the dying fire.

Darkness had fallen fully around you, and the house was dark save for the flames at your back. Shadows played upon the rafters and the cold settled on your flushed skin. A shiver wove and twisted its way down your spine and you burrowed deeper into Jensen’s side.

“It is freezing!” you whimpered, and Jensen laughed in agreement.

“Yeah.” He sat up a bit, turning to face you, and kissed the tip of your icy nose. “How ‘bout we move this into the bedroom?”

Your eyes widened with the suggestion and you kissed his swollen lips. “I like how you think, sir.” Your fingers fell to his thick thigh, gliding upwards until his breath hitched and he caught your hand, startled by the coldness of your touch.

Jensen jumped up, all but pushing you away as he shivered. “I’ll grab some blankets. You grab the booze.”

“Best weekend ever.” You laughed as his shoulders twitched in the cold, and sat up to watch him go.

Jensen paused by the door, smirking over his shoulder before he disappeared into the dark hallway. “Baby, I’m just getting started.”


End file.
